Wife
by Themissofstaryskies
Summary: No one could say as much words about Lucy as Natsu but today he got to add a new word to his lucy dictionary. NaLu one-shot


lucy Heartfilia, there's many words you can say about her, she's beautiful, kind,generous, intelligent and thousands more. She would only show her true self to the ones she dearly cared about, only few got to say 50, But Natsu he was the one who got to say the most, he was her beloved how could he not.

He already knew so much of the blonde, but as their relationship bloomed he got to learn more, he got to see every side of her knowing the celestial Mage in and out, in this love he soon knew how frustrating or emotional she can be at sometimes, But that didn't bother the dragon slayer because he could say he knew them all and loved each side even the bad, because it was all lucy his one true.

Days with her were always different, some days were easy some bad, heck it got so bad once in a fight that she didn't talk to him for a good two weeks, but they made up and apologised because there love could never break for anything.

If it was one thing the pink haired pyromaniac knew was that he loved her whole being, her whole essence. He trusted her with his him he was a lucky man to wake up with the blonde by his side, knowing he loves her and she loves him.

But that's what brought him to today, their wedding day.

The pinkette was a nervous wreck, thinking what if she pulled out, what if lucy didn't love him anymore those thoughts were what brought him a slap in the head from a certain ice Mage that was his best man, Grey even though they fought a lot they were the best of friends, except neither would say it. But all the worries washed away when he saw her, his soon-to-be-wife walk down the aisle, wearing a pure pearl white mermaid style dress made with the finest of silks that hugged every curve and was embedded in crystal, adorned by light soft curled hair that fell down perfectly on her heart-shaped face accessorising a smile that radiated love and happiness.

As she made her way down the aisle her smile grew, taking her hand when she reached Natsu his beloved whispers a small 'I love you' which he gladly returned.

"This isn't a dream is it" asked lucy in a hushed voice "no this is real we'll soon be married" was his answer keeping the tone "this is so amazing Natsu thank you for loving me", "no thank you lucy for loving me" they finished their small conversation as the priest started the ceremony.

Threw the reception on vows, promises and confessions to two just couldn't stop looking at each other being in their haze of love.

"Do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfillia to be your lawful wedded wife" asked the priest

"I DO!" Was his reply getting so excited that he accidentally shouted causing laughs and giggles threw the room. "do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawful wedded husband" "of course I do" was Lucy's loving feed, "you may now kiss your bride" said the priest, the two leaned into each other forming a kiss that was filled with passion, love and happiness, with that the priests voice blew over the church saying "in the power of me I pronounce you husband and wife!, for the first time ever let me announce Natsu and Lucy Dragneel!"

Cheers were heard through the room accompanied by whistles and howling from the other guild mates, walking down the aisle with the guild in tow they went down to the ballroom for a feast and partying to celebrate the new couple.

"Ehemm" was heard in the room apparently it was the dj announcing that the first dance would now start, taking her hand Natsu lead Lucy to the middle of the floor to start their dance, Natsu hopped all those classes Erza forced him into would pay off and not make him look like a total fail.

As they started the dance it was a bit clumsy but they got into the rhythm, Natsu only stepping on Lucy's foot twice which if he did say so was very good. Through the dance the newly wed couple were in their own world no one else just them, not noticing when the others got onto the floor until Gray bumped into Natsu camp using an all out brawl.

"WANT TO GO STRIPPER" and "ITS ON FIRE BALLS" was heard threw the room, until ezra came up behind them with a deadly aura surrounding her "Natsu, Gray do I hear fighting" is what the redhead asked, "no sir were the best of buddies!" Is what grey yelled earning an 'AYE SIR!' from Natsu doing their 'buddy buddy' dance "good" was all that came from erza as she left to go get more cake.

As that scene finished Nasu returned to his wife "sorry Luce Gray was being a jackass so I had to show'em who's boss until Erza came" waving her hand in front of her face lucy casually just said "no Natsu it's okay, really that's just you and I love it" "and I love you" was what he said before grabbing her hand then heading off to the buffet for more food.

The night was crazy people were getting drunk left and right, all kinds of dancing was did some scaring innocent Wendy and Romeo, the room that was for elegancy was a party room with several new dents, cracks and scratches were on the walls complementary of the guilds fight.

But as for the couple they went to Natsu's newly renovated home since Lucy had just moved in a while ago and they definitely needed more space, their night was filled with heated kisses, whispering sweet nothings to each other and love making, this night was certainly one not to forget.

But now Natsu was so glad to say he got a new word in his Lucy dictionary that incredible word was 'wife'.

THE END.


End file.
